Two to Tango
by MrsDSalvatore
Summary: The war is over. Life continues on. Can happiness be found in the most unexpected places? **One-Shot** SSHG


For the first time since the war, silence reigned in Grimmauld place. The once loud and offensive portrait of Walburga Black had finally been rendered mute and eventually pried from the wall. The house occupants had relished in the ability to recycle the canvas. After a variety of cocktails, muggle and magic, an obscure abstract accented the dark heavy wood frame nicely. Feeling even more vindictive, Harry rehung the "painting" above the loo.

As for the tenants, well they had each gone their separate ways for the weekend. Harry was away attending an auror training mission in Kent. Sirius, spit from the veil, was out carousing in the south of France with his latest fling.

It was the simple fact that the house was empty and silent that caused Hermione to alter her weekend plans. Nixing the film festival in Nice, she simply decided to indulge in some long awaited female behavior. As she was always considered as one of the guys, she was looking forward to unleashing her inner vixen.

The majority of the day was spent pampering her person; facial masks, moisturizing hair mask, manicure, pedicure, and even a mobile masseuse. Afterwards she decided to continue in the self-indulgence by cranking up the tunes, popping the cork on a new bottle of wine, and dancing around in a pair of knickers, footies, and a man's black, silk long sleeve shirt. (Through deductive reasoning, Hermione determined that it was neither Harry's nor Sirius' but damn if it didn't feel and smell wonderful!)

Grumbling at the thought of having his weekend wrecked because of Potter and Black, Severus Snape stalked through the doorway of the old phoenix headquarters. Intent on reaching the basement potions lab, it took several minutes before the loud music caught his attention. _Who?_ Abruptly the former spy shifted course and started towards the study at the end of the hall.

At the entrance to the room, he immediately stopped in shock, his gasp lost in the lyrical stylings of Duffy. The sight of the insufferable know-it-all dancing around in her unmentionables and _his_ shirt instantly had his cock stirring and his weekend looking ten times better.

Collapsing on the sofa, Hermione twirled her wand in the direction of the bar to summon another wine glass. Even fixated on the music, she maintained constant vigilance with the wards. As soon as Professor Snape had entered the property, she had been aware of the fact. Plucking the glass from the air, she filled it and her own from the bottle before offering it to the man still leaning on the doorjam. "Wine professor?"

Severus gave a start at the sound of her voice and the sight of the petite hand holding the glass above the sofa. With a mental shrug he accepted the glass before walking around the couch to join her. "You don't seem to be surprised at my presence, Miss Granger?" He questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow.

With brow raised in return she responded, "Wards." Sipping from her glass, she surreptitiously took in the dark man before her. "What brings you here on such a fine Saturday afternoon?" she enquired.

Raising the glass to his lips, he eyed her in contemplation. "Black and Potter requested an inventory of the potions lab downstairs." He drained the glass. "I was informed headquarters would be vacant this weekend?"

She caught the question in his tone and waved him off. "The silence was too good to pass up this morning. So I rearranged my weekend schedule and _voila!_ Here I am!" Raising her glass to her lips, she watched him over the rim as she drained it.

Without missing a beat, the dark man summoned the bottle to refill their glasses. Once accomplished, he returned the bottle to the bar and settled back against the couch. Several minutes were spent in silent speculation as the two stared at one another.

Looking down at her glass, Hermione absently swirled the burgundy liquid around. "You know if two people were to inventory the lab, then it could be accomplished much faster, leaving more time for something far much more pleasurable." She peaked up from beneath her brown fringe.

"As long as both parties are smarter than the average Hogwarts' dunderhead, then we are in accord." He took a swallow. "Assuming you are referencing yourself, would you like to get more suitably dressed to work in the lab?" He gestured to her lack of proper attire.

She answered him with a smirk and a wink. "I'll meet you down there." With a flash of thigh, she was up and out the door. Reaching down to adjust his trousers, the potions master finished off his wine.

For the next hour, the pair worked in tandem to catalog everything in the potions lab. Faulty or old equipment was stacked aside for removal and replacement. Expired potions were safely disposed of along with old ingredients. The remaining inventory was placed under stronger stasis charms and returned to the storage cabinet. When the last bit of equipment was returned to its rightful place, they each collapsed in a chair.

After several minutes, Severus addressed his accomplice. "Now that the menial task is over, what sort of pleasurable activity could one find?"

Catching a whiff of her rather pungent odor, Hermione grimaced. "I believe the first line of business, would be a shower. I'm absolutely nasty."

Severus just barely restrained the grin from showing. Standing up, he gave a slight bow, "After you, my lady."

Standing, Hermione returned the gesture with a curtsy and departed from the room, her former professor following close behind. Silently she trudged up the stairs, hoping she was reading the whole situation correctly. Bypassing the main bathroom, she made directly for her room at the end of the floor where she had her own private in suite that was much more suitable for what she was hoping would occur.

At the entrance of her room, she sauntered through the door, leaving it wide open. As she made her way to the bathroom door across the room, she began to undress. Articles of clothing were left in her wake. In the bathroom, she started the shower before gathering several towels. Placing the towels on the heating rack, she turned to the smoky shower door and stepped inside.

She stepped beneath the spray of the water, luxuriating in the feel of the hot water beating upon her skin. Raising her head underneath the shower head, she closed her eyes. At the feel of a pair of large masculine hands massaging shampoo into her mass of curls, she gave a deep throaty moan. "Oh yes!"

Severus held in a hearty groan at the sultry tone of the young witch before him. The feel of her long silky tresses along with the sight of her young shapely body had him harder than steel. Gathering the strands in on hand, he pulled her head to the side, leaving nibbling kisses down the column of her throat. He released her mane only to run both hands leisurely down her frame.

Suddenly a small mesh sponge was pressed into his hands. The subtle scent of gardenia wafted up from the suds. Without any further urging, he began to run it over her body.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, forcing her legs to hold her up. The feel of his large hands along her body and his lips upon her neck was turning her into a large puddle of goo. As his sudsy hands slid the sponge closer to the junction of her legs, she relaxed fully back into his body. Reaching one hand up to his head, she quickly claimed his lips with hers. The two battled for dominance as Severus finally relinquished the sponge, sliding one hand up to cup her breast and the other between her legs.

She arched into him at the feel of him stroking along her slit. Nimble fingers plucked and pulled at her nipples. Unwilling to give in so quickly, Hermione pushed her pelvis back into his, enjoying the way his cock slipped along her bum. "Oh Merlin!" she moaned. "Please let's just get clean so we can take this some place better."

Mentally agreeing with her, Severus gave her one last grope before releasing her. He was then forced to turn around while she returned the favor of shampooing his locks and cleansing his body.

The pair hustled out of the shower, each grabbing a towel to dry as quickly as possible. Severus gave a small grin at the sight of Hermione standing with her tresses wrapped in her towel and nothing else.

"Didn't want to get water everywhere." She quipped. A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eye. "Now about that better place…what do you say about having an afternoon tumble in Sirius' bed?"

The sight of the large smile upon the professor's face left Hermione breathless and horny. Nothing else was said as he dropped his own towel and swept her up in his embrace before exiting the room.


End file.
